The Hybrid City
by DeathHurtsDoesn'tIt
Summary: The hybrids develop their own society. All is well, but unbeknownst to the hybrids, an organization, calling themselves "the Pure Ones" is trying to assassinate the queen, and help the pure-blooded queens reclaim their territory. Can the Hybrids stop them, and continue to live peacefully? ENJOY!
1. prologue

The City Seven

Prologue

The dark tent was extremely crowded. DreamCatcher hated the cramped, hot area, set before a wooden platform. Her indigo scales caught the light, cast by the torches some dragons were carrying.

"Hey, watch where you point that thing!" She huffed at a fat blueish desert dragon. He lit up a stripe on his shoulder; probably swearing at her in aquatic. His tail barb swung dangerously in front of her snout. She could almost feel her eyes turn orange with irritation. He scoffed and tucked his tail at his side.

A white Mudwing-looking dragon stood to her left, and a reddish sandwing at her right.

Why? Why didn't I just come early and get a better seat?

The rustling of wings was escalating as more dragons entered, making the tent even hotter, cramped and, loud. The sandy fabric walls wavered in the wind.

 _AND WHY DID THIS MEETING HAVE TO BE IN THE SAND KINGDOM_? She flared her black ruff and hissed at the young, Sky/Sand dragonet behind her.

"Silence!" A brownish Sea/Mud dragon yelled, stepping up to the platform. "Variance has arrived!" The dragon stepped back off the stage.

Variance, what an odd name. But then, this is a particularly odd collection of dragons. Mix-tribe dragons had gathered here from all over the continent. Icewing or skywing hybrids usually came from the north. Others usually came from the southeast. Not many sandwing hybrids existed, because of Queen Aurelian's resolve to enforce laws against it.

A loud roar erupted from the center of the room. Suddenly a large dragon materialized on the stage. She was clearly part rainwing, but she had so many other characteristics of other tribes it was hard to tell exactly what else she was. She had Sharp Icewing horns around the base of her skull, but also the distinct seawing gills and webs. Nightwing silver scales around her eyes and underwings sparkled in the torchlight. Tell-tail nostrils on the top of her snout meant Mudwing, and the poisonous tail meant sandwing as well.

The crowd was immediately silenced. Her slithering body shimmered with an array of shiny colors.

"I am Variance. I have called this meeting to address a very important matter." She paused, noticing all the different dragons before her.

"We, are the result of what many dragons would call a heresy. A mistake, a blasphemous treason. All of us are different from other the seven pure tribes, but is that a bad thing? No. Of course not. I think it makes us stronger than normal dragons. We have combined all the strengths of all the tribes. Everyone is equal, because we are all outcasts." Her Shimmering eyes searched the crowd. "You, sir. Have you something to say?" Variance hissed.

A pure nightwing stood at the entrance of the tent. Variance pinned him with her gaze. Hundreds of eyes turned their attention to him. "You are a heresy! All of you! You have no allegiance! Species crossing should be outlawed. You deformities should be hunted and executed!"

Black acid shot across the room, spraying the nightwing in the neck. He screamed and collapsed, and two half nightwing/half skywings dragged him out of the tent.

 _Impressive range of venom_ , thought Dreamcatcher, as she looked at Variance with a new respect. Variance resumed her speech.

"It's dragons like that who would see us destroyed. We need to proclaim ourselves. I propose we begin a new tribe, one where all of us, the crossed, hybrids, mix-bloods, intertribal dragons will all be welcome!"

An uproar rose in the voices of the audience. Some cried, "New tribe? Are you insane? That will never work!" but most voices yelled approving, "Yeah! We need a safe haven! Of course!"

Variance stood regally. "QUIET!" Her long neck arched in a threatening gesture, and the crowd stopped. "This will work. I'm certain of that. But only if we all contribute. We are going to claim the territory of the rivers that run from the diamond spray delta, to the sea north of Possibility! This will give us suitable habitats for all of you. With our combined strength, those who agree to accept me, as their new queen, will receive a place in my kingdom."

This time, only murmurs came from the audience. Then one Young female yelled, "I accept Variance, as the first Queen of the Crosswings!" Then another dragon, and another, and another. The whole tent soon filled with the voices of the new tribe.

DreamCatcher looked around and saw everyone joining in. And she rose on her hind legs and roared, "Queen Variance!"


	2. chapter one

The City Seven

Chapter One

Princess Allure looked up at the giant flags hanging above the city square. The white flag had seven moons painted on it. Each was a different color to represent the seven species. A hundred years ago, the first queen, Variance, stood right here in the city square, and declared independence for the hybrids, because none of us belonged to any one tribe.

She loved looking at the city lights at night. They were bright enough to obscure the stars and even the moons. They came in all colors. The cobblestone streets stretched in all directions from the square. It was so bright, and with so many shops and houses around the city was always busy. Dragons rushed by with carts full of prey, fruit, and tradable goods. Many stopped, bowed their heads at Allure, and whispered, "Evening, your majesty."

She loved looking at her subjects, and making up their stories. A Rain/Mud walked past her.

 _Umm, mother was a Mudwing, father was a rainwing. He must have been a retired soldier, with a daughter, who is parts, mud/rain/sky/sea, and she has the power to breath underwater, and shoot venom, and breath fire_.

Allure new that was an unlikely story. But it still intrigued her. All these tribes in one place, living as one tribe. That's what mother, and grandmother, and great-grandmother, Variance, had wanted.

Allure's father was a Mudwing/Skywing. The arranged marriages of her family ensured that the royal line always had some of every tribe in one dragon. Allure's mother, Queen Grace, had lost the family ability to breathe fire, so a fire breathing dragon was the solution, making sure that her dragonets would keep the skill.

She wandered further down the street. Her gills pulsing. Allure waltzed down a street heading west, toward the city library. Colorful dragons in diverse shops and apartment nest-buildings. Allure was going to meet her brother, prince Merit, for a geography lesson.

She turned a corner, and a particularly dark shape caught her eye. She stopped so fast, her claws skidded across the stone. Allure camouflaged herself, and walked toward the shadow. It was a night dragon. He was odd. He didn't have any other features besides his nightwing scales. Which meant…he was a plain nightwing!

The princess scurried closer until she realized he was staring right at her. Invisible talons wrapped around her snout, and the world suddenly went dark. She thrashed, and lit up all her stripes, even spelling out "help" in bright yellow on her scales. And then she realized the dragon who'd grabbed her was wrapping their wings around her to shield her from the street air.

 _What is happening?_

Allure's captor carried her away. Allure tried her weak telepathy. (It only allowed her to sense emotions, not specific thoughts). This dragon was feeling a little worried, but mostly annoyed. They covered her eyes with a blindfold, and gagged her. Then they bound her limbs and wings, and put a huge cloth around her. She felt the second dragon's presence. This one was feeling relieved and satisfied. Their voices were muffled by the cloth. But she caught one phrase that both dragons whispered. "For purity, for separation, for peace."


	3. Chapter Two

The City Seven

Chapter Two

Allure coughed the murky water through her gills. Three days had passed since she'd woken up at the bottom of a river. She couldn't tell which one, but it was obviously nowhere near the Crosswings' kingdom, judging by the fact that she was surrounded by pureblood seawings, all giving her disgusted looks every chance they got.

Allure hated the feeling of slippery silt and moss between her claws. The steel chains around all four of her ankles kept her from going near the surface, even though she could almost stick out a wingtip. Brown fish kept swimming up to her. She'd eat them if they got close enough.

Her eyes weren't well enough adapted to see beyond a few feet in front of her snout.

 _This river is so disgusting_ , Allure thought as a swarm of piranha rushed past her. A pink dolphin with an odd shaped face paced from bank to bank, making annoying clicky sounds.

The seawings were all being unusually grumpy today. They looked tired, and annoyed and talked really fast in aquatic. Allure had barely slept, but she was still too scared of the dragons around her to rest. Observing the seawings, she'd learned that a big blue dragon with a huge purple scar on her jaw was in charge.

 _What happened to the dragons who stole me_? _That Rainwing was really skilled. It had to have been a rainwing, otherwise someone would've seen them carrying me. I wonder if they've ever snatched anyone else_. _The nightwing was scary. But, then I guess nightwings are always scary_.

Suddenly a huge shadow flew over the river. All the seawings snapped to attention. A new seawing dove into the river. He swam right up to the leader, flashed some aquatic that Allure couldn't understand, and beckoned the others to follow him.

A green seawing, a bit smaller than Allure swam up and unlocked her binds from the river floor, and locked them to each other.

 _Finally, I can breathe real air_! Allure's excitement drowned as she broke the surface with the others. A large nightwing was standing at the edge of the river. Behind him, a huge red skywing, and two more big, blue Seawings.

Allure recognized all of them on sight. Queen Rose, of the skywings; One hundred thirty years old; She came to power just before the Hybrid War of Independence.

Queen Mazarine, of the Seawings. Already having killed three challengers in ten years of being queen. Her mate, King Cerulean. He was scary. Black tattoos of large sea animals covered his scales. He had bloodshot eyes and big claws.

The nightwing was the dragon she'd seen a few days before, in her queendom.

Allure looked back at the river, wanting to go back to the quietness.

"That little monstrosity is our leverage? They'll never want a creature like that back. I bet they'll give us what we want if we threaten _to give her back_!" Snapped Mazerine.

"The queen is even worse. It's disgusting. And the worst part about this whole mess, is that dragons are so mixed up, you can't even tell what they are anymore." The nightwing added, gesturing with his tail at the little princess,

Allure was speechless. _What is happening_?

The Skywing Stepped forward. "Foreteller! Where is the Night Queen? The days grow fewer. I am starting to question your tribe's ability. SoulHaunter should do things herself. You minions aggravate me."

"With all due respect, your majesty, Queen SoulHaunter, has a duty to her tribe!" Foreteller hissed.

"As do I! And my duty is to keep the skywings safe, and our land prosperous. But since the Crosswings' invasion, it has grown increasingly difficult to keep my citizens from blood contamination! Especially from you and your tribe of deceitful scheming-" Rose was cut off by an abrupt yawn from Mazrine.

"Would you all calm down? We have a little problem to solve. As Queen Grace has refused to respond to our demands, I think we should just kill the rest of the heirs, and then kill her, Leaving this poor pathetic mess as the only possible queen, and then we can make her do whatever we want."

Allure let out a small yelp at the seawing's brutality. _What does she mean? Mother hasn't sent anyone to help me? I am going to die. I am seriously going to die._

Queen Rose flicked her tongue "Let's just go tell her ourselves. If she doesn't yield from her position as queen. The precious little freak dies."


End file.
